i wonder
by lilacwolf20
Summary: sorry i knoticed i didn't do it the way i wanted to so this a song fic about kellie pickller's song i wounder the song is a spoller jacob/bella later jacob/? & embry/?
1. Chapter 1

I wonder song fic

Bella's pov

I had just found out that I was pregnant. So I'm going to Jacob's house. I had no daut in my mind that this baby was his. When I got there, Jake met me at the door with a kiss.

"What's wrong bells? You look sad?" he said moving a lose strand of hair out of my face.

I pulled him into his house and pulled him down next to me. He looked confused. "Jake, I'm pregnant." I said slowly so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. We sat there for a while in an uncomfterble silence. "Jake please say something," now I was on the verge of crying.

He pulled me in to a tight hug. "sorry I just wasn't expecting that. Are you sure?" he said as he held me from arm's length.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure. I left the doctors then came strait here to tell you. And I don't know what I'm going to do." I said crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, I will stand by your decision, but if I get a say I would like to keep our baby." he said with a smile and putting his hand on my stomach. I started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. I crushed my lips to his.

"I love you so much. Now I guess all we have to do is tell our dads," I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Something highly dangerous. Good thing I heal quickly," he said chuckling. I hit his arm.

"Well, looks that they are either out fishing or at my house." I said looking around and not seeing Billy anywhere.

"My dad told me he was going to your house to watch some game. How shall we brake this to them?" he said in a devious voice.

"Maybe I could make Charlie's favorite lasagna? Then after dinner we brake the good news." I said smiling.

"I like your plan, because I got nothing. God, I wonder how long the pack is going to tease me about this one?" he said smiling.

"Well let's go and you might need to set up another dinner to tell them."

"We can do it tomorrow since I don't patrols till tomorrow night. I'll call Sam tonight."

"Well you have to survive tonight first." then we left for Charlie's house, first stopping to get stuff I would need to make dinner.

"Dad I'm home," a said not wanting my voice to crack.

"We're in here, Bella," he yelled from the living room.

"Hey dad, hi Billy do want to stay for dinner?" asked as Jake came behind me carrying most of the grocery bags.

'Sure Bella," Billy said. Then I walked into the kitchen with Jake trailing me like a lost puppy.

"They're in there laughing at me for carrying the bags. They think you have me trained already." He said quietly.

"I only did a small portion, you were already house trained and something that should not be mentioned with our dads in the next room last is because of the second one that we are in this situation." I said as I started cooking.

'haha, you know you have very different personalities," he said raping his arms around my waist.

"And I would like it if you didn't tell me them at this moment," I said then kissed his lips.

* * *

** i do not own twilight**

**please reveiw!sorry about the mix up it wasn't entirly done**


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder song fic

Bella's pov

I had just found out that I was pregnant. So I'm going to Jacob's house. I had no daut in my mind that this baby was his. When I got there, Jake met me at the door with a kiss.

"What's wrong bells? You look sad?" he said moving a lose strand of hair out of my face.

I pulled him into his house and pulled him down next to me. He looked confused. "Jake, I'm pregnant." I said slowly so I wouldn't have to repeat myself. We sat there for a while in an uncomfterble silence. "Jake please say something," now I was on the verge of crying.

He pulled me in to a tight hug. "sorry I just wasn't expecting that. Are you sure?" he said as he held me from arm's length.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure. I left the doctors then came strait here to tell you. And I don't know what I'm going to do." I said crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, I will stand by your decision, but if I get a say I would like to keep our baby." he said with a smile and putting his hand on my stomach. I started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy. I crushed my lips to his.

"I love you so much. Now I guess all we have to do is tell our dads," I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Something highly dangerous. Good thing I heal quickly," he said chuckling. I hit his arm.

"Well, looks that they are either out fishing or at my house." I said looking around and not seeing Billy anywhere.

"My dad told me he was going to your house to watch some game. How shall we brake this to them?" he said in a devious voice.

"Maybe I could make Charlie's favorite lasagna? Then after dinner we brake the good news." I said smiling.

"I like your plan, because I got nothing. God, I wonder how long the pack is going to tease me about this one?" he said smiling.

"Well let's go and you might need to set up another dinner to tell them."

"We can do it tomorrow since I don't patrols till tomorrow night. I'll call Sam tonight."

"Well you have to survive tonight first." then we left for Charlie's house, first stopping to get stuff I would need to make dinner.

"Dad I'm home," a said not wanting my voice to crack.

"We're in here, Bella," he yelled from the living room.

"Hey dad, hi Billy do want to stay for dinner?" asked as Jake came behind me carrying most of the grocery bags.

'Sure Bella," Billy said. Then I walked into the kitchen with Jake trailing me like a lost puppy.

"They're in there laughing at me for carrying the bags. They think you have me trained already." He said quietly.

"I only did a small portion, you were already house trained and something that should not be mentioned with our dads in the next room last is because of the second one that we are in this situation." I said as I started cooking.

'haha, you know you have very different personalities," he said raping his arms around my waist.

"And I would like it if you didn't tell me them at this moment," I said then kissed his lips.

When we were done there was an award silence. "Ok bells, what's up? You made my favorite. So come on spill." My dad said staring at me. Jake grabbed my hand under the table.

"Well... I'm... um... pregnant," Charlie and billy looked at me and jake then each other.

"Well we knew this was going to happen sooner or later and I'm happy for you two," we all starred at Billy for a moment.

'Well I guess I am too," Charlie said. I and Jake hade huge grins on our faces as we hugged our dads. "so when are we going to have a little munchkin running around?"

"Um October 2nd," I said.

"And I'll leave it up to you to tell your mother," I mentally groaned.

"And I'll let you tell your sisters," Billy told Jake.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Jake groaned.

"I can't Rachael is coming back early from collage," Billy said. "Well I think I best be heading home. Jake are you coming?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow," he said, then kissed my cheek and left.

"I think I'll go to bed now," I said and then went upstairs put on my usual pjs, and went to sleep with a giant smile on my face.


End file.
